King Dedede
King Dedede is one of the main characters of the Kirby franchise. Background As the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, Dedede is high, mighty, and rather pompous. With a kingly ego to match his status, he didn't take too kindly at first to a certain pink puffball arriving in his kingdom and showing him up. After clashing a few times, Dedede has since mellowed out his pompousness - which is not to say he isn't still Kirby's rival, but typically things only get serious when he's brainwashed now. Which... happens surprisingly often. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Regularly contends with Kirby and capable of contending with the same opponents as he is. Aided in defeating Magolor and Void Termina, and defeated Dark Meta Knight. Is described as "one of the strongest life forms on the planet".) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Keeps up with Kirby and can react while riding the Warp Star, even being able to fly in tandem with it.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take attacks from Kirby and other comparable characters.) 'Hax: Possibly Hammer Space (Can seemingly toss out an infinite supply of Waddle Dees and Gordos), Summoning, Purification and Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can use the Friend Hearts just like Kirby, which convert enemies into allies and purified the three Mage-Sisters from their corrupted states.), Size Manipulation with Sparkling Star, Non-Physical Contact (Can damage Ghost Kirby.), Healing, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Toon Force, Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation 'with Power-Up Hearts 'Intelligence: At least Above Average. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Floating:' Just like Kirby, Dedede can inhale air to inflate himself and fly through the air freely. It's in fact because of Kirby that he went through rigorous training to be capable of this. *'Inhaling:' King Dedede learned to use Kirby's inhaling ability upon studying him, which he uses both to inhale opponents and spit them out, or to suck up air and bloat his body to float around. However, he cannot utilize Copy Abilities like Kirby can. *'Size Manipulation:' Grew to massive sized upon being amplified by the Sparkling Star. Techniques *'Hammer Nail:' A basic vertical smash where the hammer pounds the ground. It can also pound in stakes, among other things. *'Hammer Swing:' Dedede spins several times with his hammer outstretched. *'Giant Swing:' Dedede spins, holding the hammer out, and twirls it completely around his body. *'Ultra Giant Swing:' Dedede somersaults midair, and twirls the hammer around his body twice. Kirby is invincible during the attack. *'Hammer Flip:' Dedede charges up his hammer. After it lights on fire, he pulverizes enemies with a powerful upward swing. This is one of the most damaging moves Kirby can perform. Although Bonkers is capable of using Hammer Flip as well, he brings his hammer down instead of pulling it up. *'Hammer Throw:' After doing a Hammer Swing, he throws the hammer full force, doing instant massive damage to any enemy & mid-bosses in his path. Unlike Kirby's variation on the move, a new hammer immediately reforms in Dedede's hands. *'Triple Hammer:' Dedede charges up and then swings the hammer three times in succession, with the final blow more powerful than the first two. This move will fail if the hammer does not connect with the ground. *'Hammer Twirl:' Dedede holds the hammer's head below him and twirls it to perform rapid damage. This move can be used in the air and on the ground. Kirby is invincible during this attack, and touching him will damage enemies just as much as the hammer itself. *'Dedede Dash:' Dedede lunges forward while running and slides on his stomach. *'Super Dedede Jump:' Dedede leaps high into the air before plummeting downward. Equipment *'Hammer:' Dedede's primary weapon. *'Mask:' While not exactly a weapon, Dedede does possess a metal mask that he dawns for more serious encounters. *'Mechanical Hammer:' A souped-up version of his standard hammer that he usually wields when dawning the mask. This hammer can generate electricity and comes with a built-in missile launcher. *'Gordos:' A spiked ball enemy that Dedede carries on his person under his cloak, which he can pull out and smack with his hammer as a projectile or spacing tool. *'Bombs:' Dedede has been seen using bombs and other explosives in a few of his boss fights. *'Dream Rod: '''Allows Dedede to summon Dream Friends. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Inhaled Kirby and spat him out with enough force to send him flying into space to fight Nightmare. *Can effortlessly smash through stone and metal doorways. *Freed Kirby from the grip of a Dreamstalk-fused Queen Sectonia. *Shattered the Dimension Mirror (non-canon) Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Survived an explosion that enveloped most of Popstar. *His castle was devastated by the Haltmann empire with him in it and was perfectly fine by the end. Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling King Dedede regularly contends with Kirby and has shown himself to be capable of taking on many of the same opponents as he is. Sufficed to say, it should go without saying for Dedede to scale to many of the same feats that Kirby and other characters comparable to him have displayed. Weaknesses *While he can inhale enemies, he can't copy their powers like Kirby can. *Pompous and rather arrogant. *Susceptible to mind control, if the countless times it's happened to him are anything to go by. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Hammer Users Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toon Force Users